The Baby Project
by N1kk1 Starlet
Summary: Jackson Overland and Elsa Arendelle. Two young individuals that everyone knows in Walt High hate each other. This constant rivalry between them over the simplest thing made the couple famous. However, what will happen when the gym teacher decides to pair them up for a project? Written for laughs, highschool!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Okay. I had this idea. And I know its probably taken by now, but I'm just going to see what you guys think of it... I've been wondering how to put the big four altogether in a setting like this, and I wanted it to be like 'its elsa's first day of school' trope. but I really couldn't think of an initiative. So then I decided... what if they had to work on a project together? And what if they had a rivalry and they hated to be near each other, but they grew to love? Then I came up with this baby. XD don't worry, I'll still post chapters for my other fic if any of you were wondering. hopefully the fifteenth will be on monday...I just wanted to post this one before I forgot. Really, I came up with this while sleeping. I think I'm never jumping off this ship naow. :3 if you darlings have any suggestions on how you would like this to go, PM me! I'd be more than happy to answer. x) oh, and this is my first time typing a story up in first-person-pov, because I wanted to branch off my writing skills. Hope you guys enjoy, have some jelsa. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. **

* * *

_The Baby Project_

_Chapter one: If I had ice powers, Frost would be the first one I'd freeze._

* * *

Being at the bottom of the food chain in Walt High could have its benefits. No one bothers you with the latest gossip. You'd be the one who sits at the back of the class, and the teacher completely forgets you're there. You could easily slip in and out of those crowded, messed up hallways, and never be taken a second glance.

I mean, really, who would want to get to know _me? _I'm classified as the most boring girl in history. My hair is white, with no color what-so-ever, my face is as flat as a poorly written Mary Sue, and I have to deal with an overbearing, annoying sister. My social reputation at its best was when I tripped over Cinderella's little mouse friend. Yeah. I know. She earned the name for obvious reasons, but I'll get into that later.

What are the bad things? ….sometimes, I just feel so lonely. Even when I'm in a room full of crowded people, I can't help but have this aching feeling in my heart, and it's just so hard to ignore. I crouch low in my seat so no one could notice me. When I do mess up, everyone sees your blunder and laugh. My councilor just thinks I'm going through a faze. That'll get better, and this is what every 18 year old girls go through. Okay. Sure. When you figure out a person who is going through the same things as me, Mrs. Darling, let me know. I'd like a good laugh.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! **_

I moaned, pretending I didn't hear the alarm on my shelf. I moved to the other side of my bed so I wouldn't have to see it.

I really didn't want to wake up. I felt like that every morning, sure, but now more so than ever.

Today during gym we are going to start up the new health class the administration figured out. From what I've heard with the rumors passing around about it, it's going to be pretty bad. It's no surprise Mr. North is excited about this new program. He'd be the one behind it all, if he had the funds.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee—**_

"Elsa, I've been calling you for a half hour! We have to get to school!"

"For fuck's sake," I grumbled in return, smashing the alarm with my fist. "I heard you, Anna, leave me alone."

"Alright, sheesh, I'm just telling you…"

Sometimes I think that my parents just found Anna in a box on the street one day and adopted her. We are nothing like each other, and I don't think we ever will be. Need I say anymore?

I sighed as I climbed out of bed, staring at a picture of my mother and father next to the alarm. I was… bitter about their passing. My father was a stern man, and believed in proficiency of any work. He taught me everything I had to know, things that the professors at school wouldn't dare brush up on. However even during our lessons… I only knew him as a mentor, not a father. He never looked me in the eye and told me he loved me. He never gave me a pat on the back. I didn't know him. He would disappear into his study every night and I never got the chance to see him. My mother, on the other hand, was much quieter. Whenever father beat us if we messed up, she wouldn't say anything. She would just smile, and nod over to me silently, her pleading eyes begging me not to raise my voice or shout.

I didn't know her either.

A dear friend of Anna's, Tiana, hung around us during that rough period. She was a bubbly girl, and I could see why my sister enjoyed her company from the start. She was kind, quirky, and family came first for her. I nearly cried when she offered that we can live in the apartment above her mother's restaurant, and we wouldn't even have to pay for rent. Anna took the offer before I could say no.

"Is your sister bugging you again?" I heard the New Orleans girl ask, giggling. I rolled my eyes as I changed into my daily outfit. "She'll come out, don't worry honey."

Anna sighed. "I've been trying for twelve years Tiana. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it anymore."

I couldn't hear their conversation anymore as they walked down the narrow stairway.

_I'm so sorry, Anna. _I mentally sighed, shaking my head. _Don't for a second think I'm not. _

Holding back tears, I got ready for the boring day I had to face.

"S-so, so then what did she say?" Merdia snorted, edging Rapunzel to go on.

The blonde slapped her head. "Now my mother is pissed, alright? She's mad enough that I skipped a cooking lesson to hang out with you guys, so when I mentioned that I wanted to go over Flynn's for a project, she goes 'That boy?! The same one who wreaked my flower bed? You're an idiot if you think you could leave this house!'" She shrugged, "I get out anyway. I really don't see what her problem is. I mean, it's not like he's a wanted criminal, right?"

The lunch table was cracking up. Anna nearly spit out her soda, causing me to glare at her, and she rolled her eyes at me in return.

"Gosh, I feel so bad for you Punz. I'm guessing the counseling didn't work out, huh?" Hiccup asked, looking up from his book about dragons.

She sighed. "I heard the therapist needs a therapist now. That's enough proof to know that my mother is a psychopath."

Tiana placed an arm around her shoulder. "Well, whatever happens between the two of you, just know that we're here, alright? You can come to any of us."

Rapunzel smiled gratefully at us and nodded. "I know. Thanks, you guys."

I was about to drone out the rest of the conversation and pretend that my lunch was the most interesting thing in the world, when an irritable voice broke my concentration.

"Hey! What did I miss, gang?"

"Did you get into a fight with the cops again?" Hiccup chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

The boy smirked and flipped the chair so he could sit backwards on it, leaning his hands against the table. "Nah, they were close though. I almost finished painting the graffiti on the national monument in the park when they came by. Made a run for it."

Merdia shook her head, "One of these days yer gonna get caught, Jack. I'd drink a whole bottle of vodka when that happens."

"Can I share it with you?" I asked her, making her laugh and nod.

"Sure, El, we'll throw a party to celebrate."

Jack raised his eyebrow at me. "I'm surprised, Elsa. I didn't think you of all people would join her."

I glared. "Yeah, what's that's supposed to mean?"

"Oh no…" Anna muttered, slapping her forehead.

The two of us ignored her. The idiot chuckled. "Well, come on, let's face it: you wouldn't have the guts to drink it 'cause you're completely straight, and aside from that, your body wouldn't handle it. I bet you'd spit the whole thing up after one shot."

"How can you be so sure of what I'm capable of?"

"All I know is that you're dying to suck my dick right now."

"Like hell! If you were the last male on earth, and I was the last female, and we had to repopulate, I would rather freeze to death!" She smashed her fist on the table. "Besides, that's not even relevant to the conversation!"

"I know that's why I mentioned it. I think my dick is pretty awesome."

"It's stupid. Go fall off a cliff."

"Guys, guys, guys!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "Come on, can't you just stop this? I can't believe you two could go on for a half hour debating on Jack's dick."

Tiana raised an eyebrow at her. "Punz, how many years have you've known these guys?"

"Since forever…"

"Yeah, and how many times have they argued over pointless things like that?" She stayed silent and rolled her eyes. "Exactly. Ever since Anna's fourth birthday you two were pissin' each other off. I don't know what happened then, but frankly I don't want to know. It's just one of those things…"

I glared at him and sat down, not before I push him out of my way. He was standing on one foot then so he fell to the floor easily, the sound echoing throughout the lunch hall. While the entire room began to laugh, I couldn't help but let out a giggle of my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**After a month's absence, I figured its time I updated it. this little romance is going to be a lot shorter than what I usually write, since I wanted to try something a little different. glad you guys are liking this so far... if there's any characters or shippings you'd like to see, let me know! x3 **

* * *

_The Baby Project _

_Chapter two: I always mess things up, don't I?_

* * *

_Jack's POV _

I really don't understand what Elsa Arendelle's problem is. She just has the nerve to be a bitch about everything. Everything with her is just work, work, work, I gotta be a boring dumbass and cower from everything around me. She has too much pride, that woman.

She keeps on a straight face no matter what, even when her sister –who deserves to live better than this- tries to make her feel better. And what does she fucking do? She just fucking shrugs everything off, like nothing concerns her. Yeah. Nice act, Elsa. I hope you like where you are right now, because everyone sees you as one of the weirdest girls in the history of Earth.

And she has the nerve to take everything out on me, like… like my entire existence irks her.

She wasn't… she wasn't always so cold, though. It's almost as if she… forced herself to remember all the good times we used to have.

Laugh all you want, but Elsa and I were bros back when times were simpler. Our houses were literally across the street, and every day I would walk her to school 'cause her stuck-up parents wouldn't let her go alone. God, I hated them. Never saw their faces though; it was only in passing, since they stayed indoors most of the time.

We used to hang out on the old jungle gym I still have in my backyard, and throw mud at the neighbors passing by. Then my mom would catch on to what we were doing, and… well, it was worth it, so the punishments never mattered.

We would camp out in my room with a tent and a portable TV, and watch cartoons every Saturday morning if we woke up early. When Anna was born three years later, it even doubled the fun. Elsa loved that sneaky minx. She would pose as a stepping stool whenever we wanted cookies from the top shelf, and my parents specifically told us not to get them. Her reward for that was we would punch a few of the bullies who picked on her.

Those were the days I lived for. Those were the days where… I felt like I could finally be myself, and not have to put up a stupid act just to get by the losers at school.

And it all just fell out of my grasp when her fucking parents died in that car crash. The morning when I woke up I even felt that something bad was going to happen. All I wanted to do was run over to her house, take her out of her room, and hug her tight from the things that scared us. But I couldn't. My little sister had a ballerina concert to go to, and I was forced to go with her.

It was nighttime when my parents got the call. 11:45, exactly.

Then she moved away, and… I didn't see her again until freshman year. What hurt the most was that she didn't even say goodbye to me. Well… to what _used to be me._

I sighed, staring at her retreating figure as I began to get my book bag for next class. The only time when I stopped my focus was when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Hiccup. He gave me a lop-sided smile.

"You know, you could just ask her."

I snorted. "Yeah… and get beaten down? Not happening, sorry. Even just saying hello on a daily basis gets her ticked. Just imagine if I ask her what her problem was."

"You can ask it like a normal person and not try to flirt with her; but I mean, you'd probably just resort to that anyway." He reasoned with himself, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Hiccup…" I warned him, my eyebrows narrowed.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you," He assured me as we walked out of the classroom. "The others are too; they think Elsa giving you the cold shoulder over nothing isn't good. Hell, you even tried that too last year. You asked out nearly half of the senior class to try and get her attention."

"I wasn't trying to get her attention, Hic. I wanted to forget."

"And now look where you are."

I ignored him and pushed my backpack onto my other shoulder, which caused it to knock into him, and he tumbled to the ground. I didn't bother helping the Viking up. He pissed me off.

_Elsa's POV_

I'm still trying to decide if having gym last period is a blessing or a curse. Your brain is practically half-dead, you want to go home, and everyone around you gets on your nerves. But then again, if you don't want to do anything and claim you're sick, you could call yourself out and finish homework.

That's what I was about to do, at least, until Mr. North called everyone's attention.

"Ah! Glad you're all here today. It's been a long time, since we saw each other, yah? Well, now that we're here, I have a brilliant job for all of you. It'll take the time of the rest of the course, and it'll be a partner project. I've talked it over with the principal and she said that it was alright to do this, because we believe that you students need to know what it's like to be responsible over something. And since this course is about Health, what you're going to be doing now is this…" He giggled as he pulled out a cart that came from seemingly no-where, and flipped over the chalk board. There were three words written on it—words that I wished I was able to ignore. "Parenting!"

Angry, annoyed murmurs spread through the crowd and I groaned, slapping my head. THIS is what I had to dedicate the rest of my semester with.

_The Baby Project. _

Just great.

My eyes drifted towards Jack as he had a smug look written across his face. He caught my eye and winked, even though I could tell for some reason it was forced. I glared back at him, which only caused him to chuckle in return. Luckily no one heard me mumble unintelligent words to myself as I looked back towards Mr. North, and placed my hand on my cheek.

He took out a sheet of paper and started to read off the names. There were two partners to each baby, one a boy and one a girl. I bit my lip as I closed my eyes in anticipation. He read of the list of names.

Mr. North hesitated for a moment before smirking, and let out a laugh. "Hah! And here's our final group: Ms. Elsa Arendelle and Mr. Jackson Frost. Both of you come down and I'll give you your child."

There were low murmurs and giggling as my eyes grew wide with shock, and I turned around to glare once more at Jack. He ignored me though, and hopped off the stage to greet our teacher. I folded my arms in embarrassment as I followed. I could've sworn the entire room became twenty degreases colder.

Our 'child' didn't even look like one. Its eyes were closed, and it only wore a pink T-shirt to cover it. There were scratch marks all over it, including some weird dot on its head that made it look… almost inhuman. I shuddered as it was plopped into my arms, and I held my tongue so I wouldn't freak out. Jack laughed beside me and placed his chin on my shoulder, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Congratulations, mommy. It's a girl."

I'm going to kill him in his sleep when I get the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**I should really put up a warranty for the amount of sides I'm destroying with this story...x/ I regret nothing, though. I'm having a blast writing this. hehe :3 **

* * *

_The Baby Project _

_Chapter three: The past is in the past_

* * *

_Jack's POV _

I didn't know whether to be excited that I'm working with Elsa now, or scared for my life. That look she gave me just then…

I shuddered as I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and called out to her to slow down. "Hey! Elsie!"

"Ugh. What?" she mumbled, struggling to hold the doll in one hand. I chuckled at her.

"Here, let me help you with that. You're coming on the bus today right?" I carefully took it into my arms and smiled at her, getting lost in those beautiful crystal eyes.

"Th-thanks," she mumbled, "Yeah. I have no other choice, anyway."

Rapunzel was walking past us to her next class with Merdia when she chuckled, waving her hands. "Elsa and Jack, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You lambs are doing the baby project together?!" the redhead grinned, a wide smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, Punz, this could be the start of something new!"

"Mer, stop quoting lines from _High School Musical._ It's not…. it's not hip."

"Hey!"

I blushed and waved them off before turning back to the woman in question, who rolled her eyes.

"So… uh, maybe, after school do you wanna go to Starbucks?"

She hesitated for a second, bitting her lip. I had a suspicion as to what she was going to say… the wait for it though was the worst. We barely see each other anymore, so why would I bother? It's even harder to get to Anna as well, considering that Elsa doesn't let her go out either.

"I… no, I'm sorry, Jack. I'm busy."

"Doing what, though?"

She didn't answer me. The school bell rang just then so we wouldn't be late, and as quickly as I had her in my grasp, she went away again.

0o0o0o0o

The day had come and gone, and before I knew it I was at my doorstep. I could smell my mom's cooking from out here, making a wide smile spread across my face. The blow hit her the most when dad left a few years ago—but she pulled through for me and my little sis; I couldn't be any more proud of her.

For a second I could've sworn I heard Elsa's childish giggle coming from the house, but when I blinked my eyes just to be sure, it was Pippa.

I sighed. I can't stop thinking about back then. It's becoming worse than they normally do, now.

Pippa laughed and opened the door when I knocked. A wide smile appeared on her face when she saw the doll in my hands, and she reached out for it. "Aw, that's so cute! Where did you get the doll, Jack?"

"It's for a project, Pippa. Elsa and I are working together. Don't play with it."

"Elsa? Elsa Arendelle?" My mom called from the kitchen; I could just hear the smirk in her voice. "I haven't seen that girl in a long time. How is she nowadays, Jack?"

I laughed bitterly as I put my stuff down, keeping the doll in my hands so Pippa wouldn't reach it. "Really bitchy, really annoying, and… really different. She's… she's changed, mom. She's not the same Elsa I knew those years ago."

"Some people just react differently to when a loved one dies, Jack. Give her time." She said, placing the pot of cooked food on the table. Pippa clapped her hands in excitement and ran to her seat. I frowned.

"I've waited for thirteen years, mom! Whenever she sees me now it's like everything I'm doing is wrong, and she has the nerve to tell me! HOW LONG DOES SHE SERIOUSLY NEED?" When I raised my voice it caused the doll to cry out, and it began to flail its arms around. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, how the hell am I going to calm it?

My mom rolled her eyes at me. "You should know better than to raise your voice around a child, sweetie. Can't help you now."

"Oh come on, mom! I-I really don't know what to do!" I panicked, glancing back down at the doll.

"Call Elsa, then."

I stopped freaking out and turned to glare at her. "I can't call Elsa! She'll just tell me what you said and hang up the phone! She hates me; she doesn't even want to do this!"

Pippa cupped her ears in her hands and winced, the sound becoming too much for her to handle. I let out a groan and tried to situate the doll in one arm as I struggled to find my phone in the other. I nearly dropped it though, which the sudden movement caused the doll to cry out even more.

"Okay, okay, okay… uhm…" I beamed when I saw her number, and laughed in victory. Mom and Pippa were looking at me weird, but I didn't have time to scold them about it.

It only rang three times before she picked it up. In the background I could hear many people, and utensils clashing. It was like she was in… some kind of restaurant. I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. Where the hell did she go to after school?

Her voice came out in stretchy, heaving gasps. "_Hello? Wait, Jack, what's that noise?" _

"Oh thank god! Elsa, the baby just started freaking out and I dunnowhattodo!" I wailed, biting my lip.

She sighed, _"Listen, stupid, I'm really busy right now with work, I can't help you."_

"PLEASE! YOU'RE A FEMALE, YOU HAVE MOTHERLY INSTINCTS!" The baby's cries grew even louder.

I heard a scoff on her end of the line before she replied. _"Alright… I'll… I'll see if I can come over. The longest I'll be is twenty minutes." _

My heart was finally able to beat normally. I grinned. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, dearest Elsie."

"_I hate you."_

The phone line went dead.

_Elsa's POV _

I couldn't wipe off the annoyed look I had on my face as I fumbled with my purse, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Tiana. She had heard the entire conversation I had with Jack, so she silently assured me that I was able to go.

"The place ain't so busy tonight so yer free to go, Elsa. Anna has things covered on the other side. Fill me in on what happens, okay?"

I nodded. "You'll be the first to know." I promised her, and with a sigh, I maneuvered my way through the sea of people.

There was a bus waiting outside that was able to get me over to Jack's place, and I felt a wave of nostalgia as I walked down this old block. The crisp, February air breezed past me, but I didn't shiver. I'd always loved the cold—especially when I was younger, when Jack and I would go ice skating by the lake in the park. I glanced over to my old home. I don't know who moved in after I left, and I don't think I ever will. The lights weren't on.

I stopped short then, rubbing my eyes to help me forget the memory. No. Things will never ever be like that again. And being partnered up with Overland doesn't change anything. He's still a dick.

I yawned and knocked on the door to Jack's house and his mother opened it up, a smile plastered on her face when she greeted me. "Oh, Elsa! Thank goodness you're here!"

I lulled my head to one side. "I came as soon as Jack called me. What's going on?"

She stifled a laugh and let me in, nodding over to the couch. "It'd be easier for me to show you. Come on."  
I raised an eyebrow and placed my handbag on the counter as I followed her. In the living room was a sight that nearly caused me to fall over laughing. Jack was rocking the doll back and forth, his hair a disheveled mess, while his little sister was making silly faces at it. All the while the little baby was screeching his head off.

"Sheesh," I snorted, "I feel bad for whoever becomes the mother of his child."

"That'll be an interesting day for everyone." His mom winked, and with a small wave, she called Pippa to follow her out of the room.

When Jack glanced up at me a relieved smile spread across his face. "For a second there I didn't think you'd come…" He breathed out a chuckle, glancing down at the doll.

"I can be nice sometimes." I grumbled at him, and moved over to look. It's eyes were closed shut but its mouth wasn't, making it even more annoying than when I first met it. I bit my lip. The only time when I held a baby was with Anna, and that was over a few years ago. I'd forgotten…

But as the doll kept on sobbing, I glanced over to Jack. "Did you try feeding it?"

He nodded over to the bottle. "She spit the food back up."

"Did you… change its diaper?"

"How can a plastic doll go to the bathroom?" He countered, raising an eyebrow. He then sniffed the air and let out a relived sigh. "No, I don't have to…"

"Did you try putting it to sleep?"

"There's no way this thing is tired. IT'S BEEN SCREAMING ITS HEAD OFF FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR!"

I slapped my head. "Then what the hell did you do to set it off?!"

Jack stopped freaking out and a guilty look spread across his face. He gave me a sheepish grin and started to rock back and forth on his feet. "I… uh…"

I rolled my eyes at him and took the doll out of his hands, cradling it in mine. The baby's cries calmed down a bit almost magically, but it still whimpered every now and then. It's arms were still flailing though, and it opened its sleepy eyes to look at me. "There, there…." I cooed, "Elsa's got ya. Don't cry anymore, sweetie."

From the corner of my eyes I saw Jack's widen in shock, which caused him to let out a chuckle. "You should've come home with me from the beginning."

"It's not that difficult, Jack, you just need to be patient around her."

"'Her'?" He repeated, a wry smirk on his face. "Aww, you're getting attached already."

I giggled as I punched his shoulder. "Yeah, well, I'm not gonna name her. I can't think up of anything, anyway." I looked about the room, searching for a suitable place to put the doll in so she could sleep. "Do you have a small bed of some kind?"

He frowned in thought, putting his fingers to face, posing as 'The Thinker'. His eyes lit up when he got an idea. "Yeah! Pippa's old doll bed! She didn't want it anymore so my mom put it in the attic. Hang on, I'll be right down!"

As I watched him run up the stairs I looked back at the baby, and a mixed feeling of emotions came over me. Maybe this won't be such a bad idea after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Baby Project _

_Chapter four: Is there a how-to guide for asking someone out without getting hit?_

* * *

"Do you know why you're here today, Elsa?"

I narrowed my eyes at Mrs. Darling.

"Anna's been very worried about you. Is there anything you'd like to share? How has your day been?"

"Why?"

"Why is she worried about you, or why should you tell me?"

"Both, I guess." I answered her.

She sighed. "Elsa, you need to start taking your anti-depressants. They were given to help you; not bring you down and act up in class. Do you have thoughts of suicide, Elsa?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If I'm dealing with a bunch of bozos or not."

"Elsa, you have this impression of the world that everyone hates you. I can name three people that think of you as a wonderful person."

She was playing with me. She was trying to get me to admit something. "Mrs. Darling," I began, "Do you ever feel like you're carrying a huge weight on your shoulders? It's something that you can't lift on your own—you have to do something to get rid of it."

She looked surprised by that. "Well, no; I've never experience anything like that, dear."

"That's how I feel. Every day. And those pills aren't helping me get rid of it—I'm not depressed and I never did need them! It's like you're putting a fucking label on me!"

Mrs. Darling sighed. "Elsa, please, don't be difficult. You're making this worse than it should be."

"Good," I seethed, sitting up, "That was the plan."

Mrs. Darling got up with me. "Elsa Summer Arendelle, you walk out that door and you'll make up this time in detention! We're not done with this talk yet!"

"Oh, cry me a river." I muttered, and without looking back, I slammed the door in her face.

I heard a chuckle behind me; I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. "I should probably start calling you spitfire now. That was freaking awesome, Elsa!" Jack cheered, balancing the baby doll in his hands.

"You're not naming me after a candy colored pony," I rolled my eyes at him, and motioned towards our project. "How was she this morning?"

He passed me a relieved smile, "Okay, actually. She didn't cry out like she normally does." He put his other arm around me as we started to walk down the hall, and people glanced at us when they walked by. He sighed. "Are you alright? I heard yelling."

"I'm _fine._" He knew that I didn't like talking about those kinds of things.

Jack had an odd look on his face and stayed quiet for a while. Smart boy. He coughed to clear his throat.

"So… you free this afternoon? We have to start baby shopping before it's too late."

"Well, I am, but I would prefer if I stay home and do nothing." I answered him, a wry smirk on my face.

He groaned. "_Oh come on! _What do I have to do for you to go on a date with me?!" he muttered in annoyance, eyeing me closely.

I giggled. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not one of your crazy fangirls. Or, uh… what do they call themselves? Frostitutes, I think?"

Jack gave me a dubious look. "…They have a name, now?"

"They've always had a name. You really are an idiot."

He smirked at me. "Cool."

"You're okay with that?" I asked him, nearly doubling over in laughter.

"Well, yeah, because you're jelly. You totally want to go out with me but you're just too stubborn to admit it."

"Don't say that. I'm not jealous."

"You're jelly, jelly, jelly, jelly, jelly, jelly, jelly, jelly, jelly, jelly, _jeeeeeeeell—"_

"Oh my god, he just doesn't stop!"

Laughter bubbled around us.

"I won't until you answer me. C'mon, do it for the baby." He pleaded, shoving the thing in my face. I was about to answer when the bell rang for next period, and I gave him an apologetic look. I ran down the hallway.

"SO IS THAT A YES?"

0o0o0o0o0o

I was kicking myself mentally as I walked over to his place. He hasn't talked to me since that incident in the hallway, and I knew Tiana would never let it go if I didn't just spend a few hours with him, at least.

It was strange. When we're alone, sometimes Jack takes on his old persona. The fun, kiddie side of him. And as he smiles, I actually smile to. That was what I missed—perhaps that's why I'm so rude all the time. At school… it's like we're pressured into being something we're not. He hides his feelings under his snark and sarcasm, drowning himself in girls he knows he doesn't have any affection for. I am the reason for that—if I'd just let everything go, he'd realize that I'm suffering through this just as much as he was.

I wondered for a fleeting second if things will ever be the same again. Although, as I saw my old house and the memories came rushing back to me, everything I've previously thought flew out the window.

So much for that.

"Elsa! Elsa's here! Big brother!" I heard Pippa say, my vision coming to.

I folded my arms into my chest as I let myself in, giving her a small smile. He chuckled as he came down the steps, wearing a traditional blue hoodie and brown pants. It was what he normally wore, but I couldn't help the blush creeping up my face.

"Hey," He greeted me, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You ready to go?"

I nod. "Where's your mom?"

"In her office, looking after the baby; can't trust her with Pippa." He added with a shudder, as if remembering something horrible.

I rolled my eyes at him and we walked out the door, Jack strolling behind me. From the corner of my eye I saw him awkwardly try to put his arm around me, but he took it down, and stared at the floor. I cleared my throat. "Alright, so uh… where are we going?"

"I was actually thinking of getting something to eat first, before beginning to shop for the baby. I have the list of what we need—here." He told me, taking a sheet of paper out of his pocket.

I eyed him for a few moments before taking it.

_How to Care for the Baby Project, _it read.

_Buy a small bottle of the newest brand. Could be found at Baby's R Us. _

_Have extra clothes ready—baby tends to spit up milk when fed. See number 5. _

_Keep child in environments that's not crowded, and won't cause any outside damage. _

_Diapers are necessary. Ten packs are recommended. _

_When child spits up, keep bib on until it's cleaned. Be prepared to burp it. _

_This is a PARTNER project. Have the baby sleep in both houses, so it can get used to moving around. Switch every other day. _

_Treat the doll with love and care, and the project is an easy A for you and your partner! Remember, it has a built-in camera to record the whole month. Good luck! _

_-Coach North. _

"This would've been easier if you'd showed me this in the beginning." I grumbled at him, which made him chuckle nervously.

"I was so caught up in everything that I forgot to show you… I'm sorry," He said earnestly, and I could tell by his eyes that he was saying the truth. He coughed. "Well, we already have a bed and a bottle since mom saved most of Pippa's old stuff. So let's get the diapers and some extra clothes. Maybe another bed for that matter, too."

"Can't you just borrow again from your sister?" I asked, and we rounded the corner. I heard the bustling sounds of the mall ahead of us.

He shook his head, "It was a fight just to get the bed from her. I don't want my hair pulled out a second time. She's really… territorial about her old stuff."

"I see." Anna was like that. I still have her stuffed animals in the foyer. I stopped myself and sighed, before I started remembering the past again. I didn't talk for the rest of the conversation. We had dinner at an Italian place and stayed there for about an hour until we decided to go.

We finally stopped by the store, and I felt a little nervous about going in. I've never stepped out of my comfort zone like this before, and god-knows what'll happen. Jack eased a soft smile and nodded towards the door, his own way of telling me that things will be alright. I took a deep breath.

There were baby things _everywhere._ In each row, there was something for every daily need. The place was decorated in bright pinks, blues, and purples; don't get me wrong I loved all of them, but seeing them mashed up like this scarred me. The place was way too cheery for my liking.

"Aw, look Elsa! There's a tiny fedora! We have to get this for her!" Jack exclaimed, literally bubbling with excitement.

"A fedora? Come on, Jack, we have to focus on the list." I smiled at the _Phineas and Ferb_ themed clothing.

"It said to buy a hat, right?"

I sighed and slapped the paper against my forehead.

"PLEASE?!"

"I'm not listening to you."

An employee nearby giggled at us and walked over, clipboard in hand. "Hello," She said cheerfully, "May I help you two?"

I blushed and shook my head, taking the paper out of my face so I could see her.

"Actually, you can. Could you convince her to buy this fedora? I can't wait to try it out!" Jack pointed out, grinning like an idiot. The nameless employee laughed.

"That's one of our popular items. I would suggest it. If you don't mind me asking, when are you due, sweetheart?" My eyes grew wide when I realized she was actually talking to me. I began to frantically deny her.

"Oh, _no!_ I-I-I'm not pregnant! This is for a project in Heath we have to do. It'd be hell if I really was…" I muttered the last part to myself, hoping nobody heard it. I don't think I'd ever be ready to have kids. Not after shutting Anna out…

She nodded and her eyes lit up in recognition. "A few other couples had come by saying the same thing earlier today. Head down to the toiletries department first, you'll find luck there."

I managed to calm down while Jack couldn't, and he ran off taking the sheet of paper with him. I rolled my eyes, turning back to the employee. She giggled. "You know, I shouldn't pry, but you two would make an adorable couple. A baby changes everything, that's what my mom said."

I blushed, resulting in saying nothing to her since I didn't trust my voice. _It's scary to know how accurate she is. _

Jack was fumbling with all kind of items in his arms when I came by, and I had to giggle at him. "I take it you need help with that."

"Please?" he whimpered, and passed me a rubber duck.

"Jack, it's not like we're going to give her a shower."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Baby's love ducks! It's been proven."

I smirked. "You just want it all to yourself, don't you?"

He didn't answer me, causing me to laugh. "Hah! I knew it! I bet you half of those things aren't even for the baby!"

"Meanie…" Jack muttered, but he had a smile on his face.

"Hey guys! We figured you'd be coming." A voice called out to us, and I turn around to see Hiccup and Merdia. He pushed their doll in a carriage while Merdia had a cart, and held the paper in her mouth. "How's it going?"

"No complaints. Mommy over here has been wonderful." Jack smirked at me, wrapping a free arm around my shoulder. I tried to shrug him off.

When he wouldn't, I rolled my eyes. "What time did you get here?"

Merdia took the paper out of her mouth. "We've been shopping for over an hour. God, taking care of a plastic doll's things is harder than I thought! Just what the bloody hell was North thinking when he gave us an assignment?"

Hiccup snorted. "He probably wasn't thinking at all."

I smiled at the two. "Well, now that we're together, want to find items for the rest of the list? I'll pay."

Merdia shook her head at me. "Elsie, yew don't havta—just worry about Jack! Honestly, Hic and I got everything covered."

I couldn't say anything more on the matter, as I realized the list was out of my hands, and my partner was already half-way across the store searching for the next item.

* * *

**This chapter goes to my 60+ followers. You guys are awesome. x) **


	5. Chapter 5

**it's been a difficult time for me recently because there's been a death in my family, so I'll try to update when I can. we're pretty much half-way through my story right now, as I'm aiming for about ten-eleven chapters total. personally I only wanted it to be one, but you guys are too awesome so this exploded just for you. xD onto another topic, there's two guest reviews that I want to answer before I forget. **

**frozenfangirl: in this alternate universe, Elsa is very insecure of herself. Yes, she still has her platinum blonde hair, but she sees it as white because no one has ever told her she looked beautiful before. She's been through a lot of emotional drama, so saying horrible things like that is all she knows. lucky she has Jack to cheer her up, even though she doesn't want to admit it. ;3 **

**guest: it doesn't matter how old you are to like a show or a movie. there's no age limit. I'm in love with MLP because of the great characters, morals, and overall community. that was their goal, after all- to love and tolerate. also, I love the hunger games because I'm obsessed with science fiction, and anything with a plot good enough to have me read the whole thing is awesome in my book. you may not have meant it with malice, but that's how I read it at first. **

**welp, now that that's out of the way, on with the fic! **

* * *

_The Baby Project _

_Chapter five: Of ice skates and warm hearts_

* * *

_Jack's POV _

We shopped for the next two hours that night, and in the end, we split the money in half. Elsa made a fuss because she didn't want me to pay for everything again like at the restaurant, but I really didn't mind. For her, I'll do anything to see that beautiful smile one more time.

She's enjoying herself. I know she is. And I hate it that something's holding her back. It's like she's forcing herself to forget all the fun times we used to have.

God, it's killing me.

"You alright, Jack?" Flynn asked me; I knew him well because we always go to the gym together on weekends. He's a pretty cool guy truthfully, when he stops looking at himself in the mirror.

I kicked the punching bag in front of me. "I don't know."

He smirked. "It's about Elsa, isn't it? Why can't you just let her go? It's obvious to everyone she isn't interested in you."

He's lucky I had the punching bag in front of me and not him. "That's not the case, man; she puts up a fucking wall. She's hiding something from me, something she doesn't trust me with. I want things to be like the way they were. I want to help her out so badly, to break that wall for her, but she just… whenever I have her in my grasp, for a second, at least… she goes away again."

Flynn sighed as he leaned against a locker. "So that's why you always let those other girls hang on you."

"It doesn't ease the pain." I grumbled in return, punching the bag again. I left a dent.

"I don't know if this helps, but I've been noticing something," Flynn assured me, "When you guys argued yesterday, about who gets to push the carriage, I saw a twinkle in Elsa's eyes. Her face wasn't as red as it used to be, and it almost looked like she'd double over in laughter. She's still in there, Jack, but begging for her forcefully won't get her out."

As I answered him, I didn't stop slamming my fist into the soft padding. "Then what the hell do you expect me to do? Wait for another five years until she would talk to me again? I can't do that anymore, Flynn! I CAN'T!" with a grunt, the bag fell off its hinges and onto the floor.

He stared at me in shock and glanced down at the decapitated item. The room fell silent. He blinked a few times to regain his thoughts. Someone announced that they would go get Coach North, and ran out of the room.

Flynn shook his head, "Then I'm not the guy to help you out. But, I will say this: whenever you need anybody to talk to, about anything, I'm here, alright?"

I smiled up at him. "Yeah. Thanks, _Eugene."_

"Damnit, I hate that name. Stop calling me that!" I knew though that he was glad that I was happy again.

0o0o0o0o0o

I caught sight of Elsa as she was walking out of detention, and I called out her name. She didn't turn around at first, because I saw her shoulders tense up. But she ended up groaning and put up a smile for me. I chuckled.

"Hey there. How was that half-hour with Mrs. Darling?"

She grumbled, rolling her eyes. "You really don't want to know."

"That bad, huh?"

She didn't answer me, and looked as if she was about to cry. She shook her head and clutched the baby in her hands. "Listen, this is going to sound crazy, but I need to leave this place. Can we go out? Like now?"

I stared at her blankly. It was almost the end of the day, we only had an hour left, and this woman chooses now to finally accept that date with me.

I can't say no to her. "Fine then. But here's the catch: you have to tell me what's going on with you. I've put up with your 'I-don't-care-attitude' for too long. Elsa, I'm being honest when I say that I don't hate you, not even a little, I'll go to the bottom of Hell and back if it means that you'll smile again."

She sniffed and rolled her eyes at me, but she nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, okay, I'll tell you."

I sighed and put my arms around her; this time she didn't push me off. "Alright. Let's get out of this shitty place."

And I knew exactly where to take her. When we were kids, if my mom didn't trust us by the lake, she would give us a couple dollars so we could head down to the ice skating rink, where she knew people would help out. There was a concession stand there, and I would always buy her the same thing if she got hungry: French fries, and hot chocolate. She'd like it if I got it for her now. I hated seeing her so sad all the time. She didn't let go of me or the baby the entire walk there.

"I missed this place," she sighed, grinning up at me. "Thanks for taking me out before I changed my mind."

I just nodded at her and didn't say anything. When we finally made it to the rink, we greeted our old friend, the clinically insane Mr. Litwak. The old coot used to own an arcade store in his younger years, but the building was burnt down due to a house fire next door. He's been searching for work for as long as he could remember, and by the time I was five, he decided to take up the manager job here.

I never realized how much I missed him until now. I laughed as his eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw us.

"Look who it is! Elsa Arendelle and Jackson Overland; I was beginning to think you two lovebirds dropped off the face of the earth and went coo-coo… like my nana," He smirked, "Now I don't support that you guys decided to skip school today, but I'll let it slide just this once. What size are ya now, dear?" He asked, motioning to Elsa. She smiled and shoved the baby into my arms before taking her shoes off, and checking the size.

"I'm a ten." She announced, blushing at look on my face. Her feet are _that big?_ DANG. No wonder she's so pissed off at Cinderella all the time.

Mr. Litwak snorted. "Did your feet change at all, Jackson?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Last time I checked, I'm still an eight."

He nodded and disappeared behind the counter to find our shoes. Elsa and I shared a look with each other for a few moments before bursting out laughter, for we were both thinking the same thing.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Elsa was still giggling as we walked onto the ice, and had the baby placed safely in the carriage outside. She held back a gasp when she almost slipped.

"Easy, easy, I got you. Everything's alright. Just listen to the sound of my voice and don't look down."

"Gee, it's really hard to ignore." She snorts, her hand shaking as they found their way into mine. My face heated up as we were finally on the ice, and I was turned in a way that I could easily face her.

"Alright, Caption Obvious. Do you remember how to skate?" I asked her, and for the first time ever I saw that twinkle in her eyes again, the same thing that Flynn was talking about earlier.

She smiled. "Of course; you're the one who convinced me to join the lessons."

I laughed with her as we skated across the rink, even though it wasn't perfect. My one and only goal was to see Elsa smile, and when I did achieve that (for three times in that one hour) I finally let myself relax the heavy weight on my shoulders. _I gotta ask her now before we both forget, _I reminded myself, and put my arm on her shoulder.

"Hey, wanna take a break Elsie? I still have to talk to you anyhow."

She bit her lip and looked as if she was debating on protesting me, but she nodded. I let her hold the baby as she answered any questions I had for her. It calmed her down; even though she didn't hint at it I could see the evidence in her features. She told me everything Mrs. Darling told her. How her grades aren't as good as they used to. How she's acting up in class whenever someone asks her a simple question—she's just scared. She's pent up with emotion, all dating back to her parent's death. She's afraid that one day she's all gonna let that go, even if she takes the anti-depressants, and no one would be there for her when it happens; not even Anna. She put up a wall that she's trying to break down, but she can't because it's too concrete.

She didn't say anything about her feelings about me, however. She didn't admit to me that she's jealous of the way my fangirls always hung over me. And she didn't say shit about how she missed anything about her past—but I knew without a doubt that was the reason the wall was put there in the first place.

The dead look in her eyes told me everything else I needed to know.

So as I was walking her home, I spun her around, and placed my hands around her body.

"Y-your hands are on my waist!" She shrieked; an adorable blush appeared on her cheeks. "Oh my god, _his hands are on my waist…"_ She repeated that last line to herself.

I smirked at her. "Uh-huh… really? Now how did they get there?"

"Jack…_" _She warned, but I didn't hear it as I placed my lips against hers, and it wasn't until after on that I realized she didn't fight me. She was kissing me back as well, with just as much love. This is probably the only chance I'll get before she keeps building up that wall, but at that moment I didn't care; I'll continue to do it even if it means going through more emotional heartbreak. She's worth everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aww, all of you darlings are so sweet. none of you were being selfish. x3 asdafkl, *melts into a puddle* And I'm fine, I just needed a few days to sulk, lol. I'm gonna write this story 'till the end, there ain't nothin' stopping me. NO SIR! ;) **

* * *

_The Baby Project_

_Chapter six: In which Cinderella asks an important question_

* * *

My head was spinning when I came home that night, and I didn't answer Tiana when she called out my name.

I had told him everything he needed to know.

And Jack had kissed me. And I was actually _liking it._ Shit.

I remember slamming the door behind me and falling against the pillow, with the baby still clutched in my hands. She let out a muffled whimper, causing me to glance down at it. Suddenly I became angry. I don't know why, or at who, but I just felt like punching something. I resisted the urge, though… and cried myself to sleep instead.

And now here I am with a massive headache, still in the same clothes I wore before. I quickly checked the baby if she went to the bathroom while I passed out, and letting a relieved sigh escape my lips when she didn't. The morning would've gone the way it normally did, if it weren't for the fact that Tiana stopped me in the middle of the hallway.

"Where were you last period?" she smirked, folding her arms. "Merdia told me you an' Jack ditched."

I blushed, glancing down nervously. "I was, uh… totally not… he uh… w-we—" She laughed and tugged at my arm to stop me.

"Oh no, don't you go makin' a run for it now! We saw you two at the ice rink!"

I froze. "_You were spying on us?" _

Tiana had a soft smile on her face. "At firs', Punzie started freaking out because she didn't see you two in American Literature. Then Flynn admitted that he saw you sneak out of that in-school detention you had to do. That's when we figured you guys were at the ice rink. We're worried about you, Elsa, and we never will stop—but we're just glad that you have someone like Jack to care for you. He always has Elsa, and I know without a doubt he always will. Even if you don't ever think of him… _that way,_ trust on Jack to make you smile again. It's all we ask fer."

I felt like hugging her. But I refrained from showing any emotion, and looked down at the little baby in my arms.

Everything seemed different now. As I walked onto the grounds, I didn't have the same feeling of dread like I normally do. I felt… happy. I really did. Not the burst-into-song, show everyone my feelings happy, but the kind of happiness that you normally keep to yourself, and it's enough to get you through the day.

I even managed a smile out of Mr. Black, one of the loneliest teachers at Walt High. That's an achievement in its own.

It was almost the end of third period when someone blocked my line of vision, and I glanced up to see a blue blob with plastic blonde hair on top. She grinned brightly at me.

"Aw, hey Elsa! We haven't talked in a long time!" she had the same baby girl as me in her arms, but she was holding it improperly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. More like she freaked out when I tripped over her little mouse friends because they startled me, and pushed me aside. That was in the beginning of freshman year, though. Maybe she's forgotten? I really hope so.

"Yeah…" I answered slowly, and nodded to the doll. "So, who's your partner? Charming?"

She made a face. "Unfortunately. I've gotta question: would you like to switch partners? Jack's so adorable, and he'd help out so much better than mine does."

I bit back a laugh. "Really? What does he do? He can't be any worse than mine." Why in the name of User was I defending Overland? I mentally shuddered.

"Oh, we just fight a lot…. And we're too alike. So can't we switch? Charming really likes you; he talks about you, like, all the time."

If she asked me this in the beginning, I would've willingly said yes. After last night, a part of me wasn't ready to give that up… I answered her before I could stop myself. "No!" I screeched a little too loudly.

"Huh?" She asked me, looking as if she was about to cry.

"W-well, no, because…. Because… becauuuusseeee…. He's my boyfriend. Yes, yes, we're dating—well, I mean, we've _been dating,_ but we just wanted to keep it secret. 'Cause, you know, people will talk and all that." I gave her a sheepish grin as she raised an eyebrow.

"You?"

"Uh-huh."

"And FROST?"

"Eeyup."

She smirked. "Prove it."

To make matters worse, the very object of our conversation walked near me, and he slung an arm over my shoulder. "Prove what? Oh hey, Cindy."

She let out a squeal that pierced my ears. "Elsa here was just telling me you two were dating! Aww, that's so cute! Can you kiss for me? I'm still not buying it."

Jack grinned at me, and I knew that face too well. Before I knew it, he cupped my cheeks into his hands, and kissed me passionately. I stared at him in shock –even though I should've seen that coming- and didn't close my eyes until a few minutes after. Just like the night before, I left weightless, like I was dancing on the clouds, and nothing was able to bring me back down again. I've spent years trying to conceal emotions like this, trying to convince myself that things would never ever be the same, but ever since this whole baby project started, all my doubts were washed away.

I heard a groan and we pulled apart, Jack had the cheekiest smile on his face, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Cinderella covered her eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay, I guess that answers my question. Sorry I bothered you about that, Elsa—things have been pretty strange between Charming and I,"

I barely regained my breath when I answered her. "Hiding your doubts doesn't solve anything. Talk to him about it—whatever it is—I'm sure he'll listen to you."

She wiped away a tear from her eye and nodded, controlling herself. "You're right. Thank you, Elsa. And… congratulations. I was wondering when you two would hook up. Everyone saw the spark since freshman year."

Since that long? I cursed myself for feeling even denser than Anna.

She slipped away into the crowd, and I didn't look Jack exactly in the eye for I was too embarrassed. He gave me a weird look. "Why did you say we were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I bit my lip, "She asked me to switch partners. I… we've been through a lot together so far, and I didn't want to give that up just yet. I'm sorry—I wasn't thinking." _I don't trust her with you, anyhow. That look she had on her face… _I sighed and pushed the memory behind me.

He chuckled and kissed my hair as he pulled me into a hug, the baby wedged in between us. "It's fine, Elsa. I'm not mad; just surprised. You don't have to do this if you truly don't want to, though—we can go back to fighting again. I won't force you into something you aren't ready for."

"Are you ready?"

I could tell he was hesitant in his answer. "Elsa, if you just now got the hints, I'll throw myself off a cliff. I told you I would do anything for you, and that kiss last night… even though you won't verbally admit that you enjoyed it just as much as I did, only made my affections stronger. I'm not doing this out of pity, Elsa. I know you were going to say that—stop thinking it."

"I-I'm sorry," I sobbed, burying my face in his hair, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch. I didn't mean any of those words I used to say to you, I was just…. I was just so scared…. I was just so scared of falling again because I know the pain would just keep on coming back no matter what I do…"

"I'm sorry too." He muttered, and leaned over to lift my chin up. "I haven't been very kind in my actions either. But I do, know this: whenever that happens, Elsa, I'll be here for you. I promise, okay?" I nodded, the tears still streaming down my face.

"Come on. Smile, Elsie—it's not that hard," He chuckled, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I don't wanna…. Takes too much effort." I mumbled into his chest.

"Elsaaaaa," He shook me, and I frowned. "Please?"

"No."

"I'll tickle you." I warned her, "Or, even worse, I'll tell you one of my jokes."

"You wouldn't!"

He smiled. "Hey, Elsa."

"…."

"Hey, knock knock,"

"Ugh. Who's there?"

"Ya."

"Ya who?" I muttered.

He laughed, "Wow you sure are excited to see me!" I didn't look up at him, but I let a small smile grace my lips. He hasn't changed at all. Thank god for that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Woot! New chapter! ;D I hope you guys love this just as much as I did. **

* * *

_The Baby Project _

_Chapter seven: That awkward moment when you finally realize why the butterflies in your chest are really there…_

* * *

_Jack's POV _

We were ten minutes late to our next class, but it didn't matter. As clichéd as it sounds, I was only relieved that Elsa was happy. _Mission accomplished!_

The next day, I didn't see her right away at our lunch table. I looked worried for a few moments, but Rapunzel gave me a reassuring smile so I sat down. Anna was also missing too.

I leaned over to Kristoff, who had his head stuck in his drawing pad. He had been welcomed into our group over a year ago, because he was an exchange student from Europe. Out of everyone, the little red-head accepted him the most. I figured he'd know where she was. "Hey, where's Anna? She's normally here by now. Elsa I know is probably getting lunch."

He had a pained expression on his face and shook his head. "She was late to school this morning, but I wouldn't know where she is now."

"You mean you haven't heard?" Rapunzel whispered, her eyes growing wide.

I frowned, and started to ask, "What? Heard what?" but a loud clatter turned our attention elsewhere.

I held back a groan when I saw a plate of food splashed on the floor, with Elsa and one of my fangirls in the middle of it. I couldn't place her name at first, but I recognized the purple get-up and wacky hairdo. She was one of Tink's friends.

"Oh, ew! It's bad enough that I have to pay for this crap—I don't want to wear it too!" She jabbed a finger at Elsa's chest. "Watch where you're going fat ass!"

"Y-you were the one that bumped into me…" She mumbled in return, and I saw her shoulders shake. Crap. She's gonna cry.

She let out a laugh. "Hah, you're actually shaking! I guess pairing you up with Jackieboy didn't help at all."

"What's that got to do with anything?" She seethed—her voice level rising. It still shook with emotion, though.

Merdia slapped my shoulder. "Help her!" I couldn't move. I don't know why, that's never happened before… was I just scared? Scared of her or scared for her?

"Oh you know, the fact that you're dating and all; he's supposed to make you tough. He's supposed to stick up for you and support you; has he done any of that so far? I don't think so—it's why he only accepted what you said out of pity!"

Elsa cupped her hands on her ears. "Stop it, stop it, stop it…"

"This is what you wanted, isn't it Elsie?"

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP, NOBODY LIKES YOU!" She screeched, and the baby in her arms started to wail. That was enough for me to run over to her.

0o0o0o0o0o

I sighed as I helped her get the sauce off of her shirt in the girl's bathroom. Her hands were shaking as she tried to calm down the baby, but didn't show any other emotion on the matter. Okay. I had enough of this; groaning, I grasped her hands, causing her to drop the baby on the counter.

"Jack!" She hissed, her eyes glassy.

"Elsa, you need to calm down, please! You're freaking me out…" I mumbled, rubbing her wrist. "Vidia… she didn't mean any of that—she sometimes says things before she thinks about them."

She sniffed, "It still hurt."

"I-I know, Elsa, I know."

"No you don't." She shook her head.

"_Elsa!"_ I warned her, letting my forehead touch hers. She closed her eyes.

The bathroom door creaked open, and it revealed the face of Merdia. She walked over to put her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Everything okay, hun?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I told her, and sighed when Elsa muttered something along the lines of 'leave me alone'. "Yeah, not happening."

Merdia eased a small smile. "So is it really true? Are you guy's official?" She chimed, craning her neck so she could look at Elsa's face. She wrapped her arms around me now, hiding her face even more from her. I chuckled.

"Well, since yesterday at least. Considering that she can't go through all of this alone, I figured why not? She doesn't let anyone else in…"

The Scottish princess nodded in approval. "Good fer ya. I was wonderin' when you two would ever get it through your thick skulls. I won't ask for you to kiss in front o' me, I'm not that stupid… but all I ask is to look after each other."

I smiled back. "Thanks, Merdia. It's great having a friend like you. Right, Elsa?" I added, moving my shoulder to lift her head up. She mumbled something and shook it.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to her, who laughed. "Well, lunch is going to end in a few minutes, so you better get out of here before Principal Mickey checks the security cameras. You remember the last time he caught somebody." We all shuddered. He may be a nice guy when you get to know him, but if he ever catches someone that crosses over the line on his property… it's not a pretty sight.

The bell rang just then, and Merdia rubbed Elsa's shoulder real quick before walking out. I smiled down at her.

_Elsa's POV _

I was still a little shaken up from what happened, and when I got home I threw myself against my bed. Vidia's words kept on repeating themselves in my head, no matter how hard I try to forget them. Jack wasn't doing this out of pity—he'd told me himself! He cares for me more than she'd ever know.

Unless… maybe this whole thing was just a façade? That he really didn't remember what happened when we were kids, and he was only comforting me to use me up?

Hot tears began to fall down my cheeks.

_No! He's not like that! He's still in there… the old him_… my thoughts whimpered, aching at my heart. _She's only jealous of you. _

Jealous? That's a joke. There's nothing special about me… nothing that Jack would want to waste his time with.

_Listen to yourself—the wall's building up again! You can break it down now! It cracked a little when he kissed you the night before, didn't it? _

SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP…

The memory kept on replaying back in my head, despite my efforts to get rid of them.

_You enjoyed that. Stop lying, it only make things worse! _

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I wailed, and flung the pillow that was underneath against the wall. I was panting slowly as everything became deathly quiet, and I could taste salt in my mouth. I heard a knock outside. I shook my head. Then another knock.

"Elsa? Are you alright, sugar?" a soft melodic voice asked, and I fell backwards. It was Eudora, Tiana's mother.

I only whimpered in response.

"Come on now… won't you let me in? Tiana heard you screamin' for a while, and told me to check on you."

I shook my head into my pillow, though I know she didn't see me.

"Okay. I'm busting down this door. You're worrying me too much."

I refused to look up at her as it slammed open, and she sat on the edge of my bed. She placed her hand on top of mine. I moaned.

"I'm going insane…"

"You aren't the only one, sweetheart." Eudora sighed.

"Leave me alone, you wouldn't know what to do about my… my problems anyway. Let me just sulk here…"

She seemed to shake her head, "I took you and your sister in for a reason, Elsa. I've been trying to get to know you for years. Please," She was begging now, "I hate seeing you in so much pain, day after day. It's… it's not right! You shouldn't be suffering like this anymore, Elsa."

The hurt in her voice nearly caused me to cry all over again. I sniffed. "I wouldn't know where to start, Eudora."

"Start from the beginning, then. I have all the time in the world."

I nodded, and braved a smile as she helped me up. Then I took in a breath, and I told her. I told her about how back in my old place, when my parents were still alive, how close Jack and I were. I told her all the games we used to play, and all of those times we stood up for Anna on the playground. And I told her how horrible I felt when I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to him, when Anna and I had to fend for ourselves. I told her how throughout the years that followed, I felt myself growing distant from the world around me, and pushed back all of those beautiful memories because I just didn't want to face him anymore. He's changed, as did I—there was nothing to be solved.

That is… until that day, when Coach North decided on doing the baby project. I told her about all that too.

When I finished, and two boxes of tissues were cleared up, Eudora had a wide smile on her face. I glanced up at her wearily.

"What?" I mumbled, wiping away tears from the back of my hand.

She eased a giggle and grasped my hand. "Elsa, you might not want to believe me when I say this, but I know what's going on."

"Really? What is it? Tell me!"

"…You're in love, sweetheart. You always have been. Don't ever think for a second that Jack doesn't share the same feelings—he wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to make you smile again."

Fresh tears fell down my face. "I…I… WHAT? No, you're wrong, I-I-I couldn't be—" I stopped myself before I could say anything, and hid my face in my hands.

The truth couldn't be any clearer.

"It all just clicks into your head now, doesn't it?" She chimed, beaming at me. "There's no reason to be ashamed of this. Love is something wonderful, and sacred; cherish it while you can. And you shouldn't care about what anyone else thinks of this… all that matters is that both of you are happy."

I sniffed, and turned my attention to the floor. "I… I love him…"

She let out a sigh of relief and stood up, before hugging my shoulder. "You'll be fine. All you have to do is tell him."

I shot up when I heard him and gave her a scarred look. "No! No, not right now! I'm terrified!"

Eudora cupped my cheeks in her hand. "Of course not—whenever you feel ready; none of us are forcing you to tell him." She didn't say anything more about whether or not I must take my anti-depressants, or how my grades were doing. I was grateful she didn't dare bring it up; now wasn't the time.

"A-alright," I forced myself to breathe, "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Elsa. Dinner is waiting for you downstairs, come down if you feel like it." I didn't answer her and fell backwards again onto the bed, repeating our recent conversation over and over. I couldn't hear her close the door as my mind went elsewhere.

I also thought of Jack's charming smile, his laughter, the way he rubs the back of his neck whenever he gets nervous around me, the way he always takes time out of his day just to make me smile… and how generous he was about the whole project, and…

"_I really do love him…"_ I sighed, staring up at the ceiling. I had to be sure. "That's a first."

The one man I have been trying to ignore all my life, and after a twist of fate I found myself dreaming to be by his side forever. I shook my head as I tried to clear my thoughts, but I knew now that was beyond possible. I was falling for Jack Frost. Badly. And I don't think I'll be forgetting about_ that_ anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the wait, you guys. been a long week... **

* * *

_The Baby Project _

_Chapter eight: When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad…._

* * *

Today was a little bit better, I guess. I made a fool of myself when Jack and I started to argue over the math homework during study. Throughout it all, our friends watched on, with grins on their faces. They didn't do anything to butt in.

Then another time, during lunch when I bumped into Tinkerbell's friends, Jack wrapped his arms around me to pull me aside. I freaked out and used the baby to slap his head because I thought he was somebody else. That deficiently helped my social rep. (Not really…)

And during the spare time when I didn't meet up with him, if I didn't have him in any of my classes, all I thought about was my conversation with Eudora. She's always been a mother figure to me, and I hate it that I didn't really put that into consideration until now. She's kept me sane for the time being, at least.

I wondered that Rapunzel was saying when Jack mentioned Anna during lunch yesterday. I feel like she's making herself distant on purpose now. In the beginning I would've been fine with the whole ordeal, but considering everything that's happened, I'm starting to freak out.

I missed out too much with her. If things worked out between Jack and I… would things be the same for my sister? I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror. I could only hope. The hard part now is actually coming into her presence for a few seconds.

"Hey," Jack said, leaning against the locker. He chuckled when I saw the baby in my arms. "You okay?"

I smiled at him. "I was going to say the same thing. How's your head? I didn't mean to hit you earlier…" I mumbled, reaching over to rub the spot where it hurt. He laughed.

"Well, I would be _better…_ if I got a kiss," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I giggled. I closed my locker.

"A kiss, huh?"

"Yup. Right here." He pointed to his lips. Oh, god, his smirk isn't really helping me… I feel like my heart is going to explode…

Without thinking twice about it, I leaned up on my tippie toes to kiss him softly. Just for laughs, I even kissed where I hit him. He was blushing when I pulled away.

"Th-thanks," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled again as he became flustered in that moment, unable to comprehend anything that just happened. Usually I was the one who acted like that. An annoyed "Get a room!" was enough to snap us out of our trances, and I gave him the baby because my arms were getting tired. He rolled his eyes.

"_Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, mommy let us go out to the pool!" A baby Anna cried, and I looked up at her in surprise. Mother would never allow us to go outside willingly. Unless… "And she said Jack could play too!" _

_I giggled at her, blush creeping up my cheeks. "A-alright, Anna, let's go over to his place. He's probably asleep, still." _

"_He's silly." Anna giggled, taking my hands into hers. We quickly put on our swimsuits and hurried over to his place. His mother answered us. "Hi Mrs. Overland!" _

"_Well, good morning sweethearts. You're here to see Jack aren't you?" _

_We nodded. _

"_He's sleeping now—but maybe you two can wake him up. Tell him that I have breakfast waiting for him." _

_There was a quick thank you thrown in as we breezed past her, and ran up the long wooden staircase. This happened every weekend I ended up going over to his place; Jack loved to sleep in and be lazy for once, but we wouldn't have it. Weekends were a time to play! _

"_Okay, okay. Anna, take out the water gun from the bag. I'll sneak over to him first." _

"_Right." She replied, putting on a determined face as she started to find it. I laughed at her. _

_Slowly, I crept over; thankfully I was small enough to not be seen right away. From the corner of my eye I peeked at his sleeping face, and the thumb in his mouth. His pillow was bulky as if he had something hiding underneath it. _

"_He's armed, Anna!" I whisper-shouted, holding my fingers in front of me. _

"_But I wanna shoot." She mumbled, and I nodded quickly. _

"_You will, you will, just give me a moment." Taking a deep breath, I reached underneath the pillow for his weapon. But as soon as I touched it, Jack had grabbed my wrist, and his mouth curled up in a grin. _

"_Elsa!" Anna cried, fidgeting in her place. _

_Well, that didn't work… I thought, giggling when Jack opened his eyes. "You REALLY thought you could take that away from me?" _

"_Now, Anna!" I announced, and a huge spray of water hit both of our faces, and my sister screamed like a mad woman as she hopped onto the bed. _

"_DIE! DIE! DIE!" She laughed, while I quickly grabbed Jack's weapon. I started spraying water at her, and Jack took out water balloons –that were probably hidden underneath the bed- and threw them too. _

"_You big meanies!" Anna cried blocking her face with her hands, but she was laughing at us. _

"_It's the boogiemonster! Run, Elsa! She's gonna give us cooties!" Still trying to hold in my giggles from before, we hopped off the bed and ran down the hall, with Anna right at our feet. _

I sighed as I remembered back then, and smiled when I didn't bother to push it away. Those were the days I longed for, when I was stuck learning with my father. Every day it was a new adventure. We would be pirates, or dragon riders, or mermaids. We would travel everywhere across the globe, and even run into a few aliens in outer space. We would only stop though when it was time for dinner—then then next day something exciting would happen again!

A frown found its way onto my face when I heard strange sounds coming from a room upstairs, and flung my backpack on the ground. No one should be home at this hour—Tiana and Eudora should be working in the restaurant, along with Anna. I shook my head as I trudged up the stairs, the noises becoming louder, and much more… passionate. Like moaning.

It didn't fully click in my mind until I heard Anna's scream, and I began to think a little too quickly for my own good.

My sister… my baby sister was… she… OH GOD!

My hands balled into fists and I slammed open the door, eyes growing wide as I took in the sight before me. Anna was fucking with a guy whom I've never even seen before. He might've passed by me once or twice in the hallways, but I didn't have enough time to get a good look at him. In that one moment though, all I focused on was getting him the hell away from her.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?!"

A strangled 'eep' escaped from her and she pushed the guy away from her, and he tumbled onto the floor.

"You ignore me for all of ten years and this is what you call punishment!" I screeched at her, nostrils flaring. I must have looked pretty intimidating, because she started to sob. I jabbed a finger at the guy. "And you! I don't know where in this god-forsaken place you came from, but I want you OUT! Nobody touches my baby sister without permission!"

"C-can I…?" He asked weakly, and I raised my hand.

"Don't. Even. Just get out of here."

"N-no, Hans, don't listen to her! Stay with me, I still…"

"How long has this been going on for?" _Please tell me a year, at least… please Anna… _

"Only a few days," She mumbled quietly, hiding her face from me.

"ONLY A FEW…!" oh god, I can't deal with this anymore. She needs to change so I could look at her properly. And Hans is an idiot.

"Leave." I glared at him, pointing towards the door. He didn't even look regretful as he trudged out, unable to look back at Anna. I didn't have time to let out a sigh of relief as I told her –well, more like demanded- to put back on her clothes, and come talk to me later.

The later came sooner than I hoped it would.

She barely batted an eyelash when I was calm enough to speak with her. "You really honestly thought you were able to get away with that?"

She didn't answer.

"You think that wasting your life with some… w-with some _bastard _would solve all of your problems?"

"I love him, Elsa!" She snapped, eyes brimming with tears. "I wanted that, he didn't force me!"

I snort. "Oh what do you know about love, Anna?"

"_More than you!"_ She replied, pointing a finger at me. "All you do is shut me out! No, you shut the entire world out! You're mean, you're spiteful, and you think that everyone hates you! Keep all that shit up and they will eventually! How do you think Jack felt when we left?!"

"Don't bring him into this, Anna…" I warned her, my own tears threatening to fall out. I looked down at my fists to see that they were shaking.

"Oh I am _so_ bringing him into it!" She glared, "You made him feel like a pile of shit all those years, Elsa! You made him think that he did something wrong! That's one of the reasons why he changed, you know! He changed because he thought that you didn't want any of that ever again!" She actually leaned up to grab the collar of my shirt.

"Remember that water gun fight, Elsa?"

"Anna…"

"Remember when I fell into the pool and you guys saved me?"

"No!"

"Remember when you used me as a stepping stool to get into the cookie jar?"

"Please, just stop it!"

"Remember when we had a wedding in our backyard, and I was the priest that married the two of you?!"

"ENOUGH, ANNA!"

"No! You don't want to! **BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO AFRAID!"** She snapped, tears falling down her cheeks as I tripped on the last few steps, and I fell onto my back in the kitchen. I didn't say anything more as I felt the pain shoot through me like a knife. Tiana and Eudora looked up from their stations in shock.

"Elsa! Anna, what happened?!"

But neither Anna nor I replied to her, as we were both crying for different reasons. I had hurt her. I had hurt her more than I realized.

I had to leave.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and struggled to get up, wincing as the pain came back to me. I didn't look at anyone and kept my head down, running as fast as I could to just get the hell out of there. This was what I was afraid of… I was even more terrified with myself that I actually let it happen.

* * *

**okay... before you go hating on Anna, I just want to say that I love her so much, she's like me, really- it felt horrible to write her this way, but remember that she's also suffered too, for I wanted to keep the theme of the movie in as well. just keep that in mind. the final chapter shall be posted later on next week, because I want to wrap things up here. It's been a fun journey with you all, but all things must come to an end, and I've finally figured out how I'm going to do it. but... that's for me to know, and you to find out...XD **


	9. Chapter 9

**welp, here it is, the moment you jelsa lovers have all been waiting for. ;) I've decided on putting an epilogue in sometime before I leave for Easter vacation, because I figured you'd want to know how they are in the future. and maybe a blooper reel as well for laughs, hmmm? we'll see. **

* * *

_The Baby Project_

_Chapter nine: I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad_.

* * *

_Jack's POV _

Something was up. I knew it even before I walked into school. My friends all had morbid looks on their faces when I walked over to them. And then… when I didn't see Anna or Elsa _anywhere,_ a piece of me died inside.

It was the worst feeling anyone could experience. Nobody, not Merdia, Hiccup, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, said a word to me for a long time. Tiana had her face hidden in her hair, refusing to look at me.

The silence became unbearable.

"Tiana, what happened?" I nearly yelled, getting a few onlookers to glance at us.

"There was a lot of screamin'… too much screamin'," she mumbled. "You ain't gonna believe me."

"Screaming? Between who? Anna? Elsa?" I kept my voice low so the baby in my arms wouldn't cry out. "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know, Jack!" She snapped, eyes brimming with tears as she stared at me now. "She jus' ran out sobbin' before I could ask!"

"Tiana…" Rapunzel sighed, placing an arm around her shoulder. I groaned and rustled my hair with my right hand.

"Look, I'm sorry… I'm going to find her. If anyone asks, I went home sick."

Hiccup nodded, patting me on the back reassuringly. "It's okay. Go after her before it's too late."

I smiled at all of them and bolted out, ignoring the annoyed call of Mr. Black behind me.

"_This is amazing! Elsa, Elsa, look it's gotta pirate wheel!" Anna giggled, dragging her sister over. I was so excited that dad had finally caved in and helped me build the tree house, since mom wouldn't take any money out of her wallet. _

_We had to wait a few months, but in the end it was worth it. My tree house looked amazing! I can't wait to show it off to the guys! _

_Elsa laughed as she put a cloak on her shoulders and pulled out a sword from behind her. "Surrender now, or I won't resist to fight you!" _

_Anna squealed and grabbed a hold of the wheel. "The wind be rough cappin', I don't think we can make it to shore!" _

_I smirked and blew a raspberry at her. "We're the strongest pirates of these seven seas! Nothing can stop us! Not even from this WRETCH!" I took out my own sword and clashed it against hers. "You're funny if you think you could fight against me! CAPTIN JACK SPARROW!" _

_Elsa rolled her eyes and took down her sword. "Why can't I be the captain this time? I always loose when I play the bad guy…" _

"_Because I play the part better! You're too girly." I snickered, blocking a hit she tried. She frowned. _

"_You're a butt-head!" _

"_And you're stupid!" _

"_Meanie," _

"_Cookie stealer!" _

"_I said it was mine before you took it!" _

_We were clashing our swords together as each bad word was spoken, all the while Anna was freaking out over the 'storm'. _

"_SHARK!" She screamed, pointing to a figure that actually was my dad. "There's a shark circling our ship! What do we do, cappin?" _

_I paused for a moment, lowering my sword. "On the count of three," I nodded over to the paint-filled balloons in the basket. "We fire." _

_Elsa giggled and agreed with me. "Throw the anchor, Anna!" _

_She smiled as she did so, when in reality the anchor was just a box of rocks. Too bad we couldn't afford a real one. _

"_Guys, mom just wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready." Dad called out, but none of us answered him. He glanced up wearily. "Jack?" _

"_Okay," I nodded over to Elsa, who readied the slingshot. "One." _

"_Two." She giggled, pulling it backwards. _

"_THREE!" Anna announced, pointing her tiny finger at my dad. The paint flung right at dad in the face, making him look like he just came out of a rainbow. We got grounded for that, but we ended up doing it again later on the week, with more crew members. _

I smiled at the memory. If anyplace, she'd be there. She had to be. And the entire time I ran, the baby started to whimper.

_Elsa's POV~ _

I don't think I stopped crying as I climbed up the old tree house, my vision blurred. I don't know why my feet brought me there, but it was the safest place to go. My hand slipped on the built-in staircase, and it bled. I didn't have time to check on it as I continued to climb.

And as I climbed, I felt that all the memories we used to share repeat themselves, as if each of them were a broken record. A broken record that wanted me to never forget everything I had to go through—for none of it is something to be ashamed of. I collapsed onto the wooden floor, exhausted beyond measure.

I didn't demand it to stop. I didn't cry out in vain. I accepted it all. I accepted it all because it was all that I had to comfort me. At least, that's what I reasoned with myself—until I heard someone behind me. I didn't know how long I was there for until I heard him.

"E-elsa?" A broken voice whispered, and I turned around. "Oh my god, Elsa."

I couldn't lift my arms up to reach out to him, but thank god he caught on to that. He fell down to his knees and grasped my shoulders, not before placing the baby on the floor next to us. He held me as I cried out my fears, as I cried over the fact that I had actually reached my lowest point. But he didn't wince, and showed no signs or regret as he did so.

And when I pulled away, there were a few tears prickling his eyes too. "Wh-when I didn't see you, I felt… I felt that something was wrong. You're not going to believe me, you really won't, but I did. And I ran the hell out of there as soon as Tiana told me you were gone."

"I had a fight with Anna," I blurted out, "And it was something that I dreaded…. Remember when I told you that I'll get to my lowest someday? That I no-one would be able to bring me back up when I do?"

"Elsa, Elsa, stop thinking like that, please… you're killing me…" He murmured, hiding his face in my hair. "Please, no…"

I shook my head and sniffed. "B-but, it happened—she said things that were so true about me, Jack. I am a bitch. I'm a bitch for ever thinking that splitting apart was the best thing in the world. I'm a bitch for throwing away what used to be us… and I'm the reason why you turned cold too."

"I only turned cold because I thought you hated me, Elsa!" He seethed, "I-I thought that I… I said something wrong, and… you were mad."

"All those years… you thought I was angry at you?" He nodded. "No, Jack… I was angry because I didn't get to say goodbye… I was so scared that _you'd _be angry at _me." _

Jack chuckled, and took the baby from beside us into my arms. "I guess we were just being silly, then, huh?" He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I love you so much."

In that moment, I felt something pull at my heartstrings. I found myself in front of that giant wall again, only that there was someone next to me. Merdia. She passed me a smiled before focusing to push it down. Beside her was Rapunzel, and she braved the same expression. Then one by one, all of our friends came on either side of me, each of them helping me out. I was surprised, at first. I didn't expect so many people to actually make it. How long I've been oblivious as to that they really did care—that these were friends I would hold for the rest of my life. I didn't wipe away the tears on my face as I pressed my hands on the cement, feeling a sense of hope wash over me. Even Anna was there, her face and hair a disheveled mess from our fight. I smiled at her… and she grinned back at me. That was all I needed to keep moving on.

What surprised me the most, though, was that when I was finally able to push that wall down, it didn't fall slowly. It fell like those stacks of Lego's Jack and I used to play with, as if my worries weren't as bad as I pictured them to be. They were nothing but a speck of dust in the wind that past by—and I had conquered them,

And… standing in front of me now, was him, with his wonderful smile, his charming persona, and holding a beautiful child in his arms. I giggled when he smiled at me, and ran up to him, ready to be a princess, a pirate, or a wife—we have the rest of our lives to do it too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Song inspired to write this chapter was "Be Okay" by Oh honey. I'd recommend listening to it while reading. ;D *sniff* I'M SUCH A FRIGGIN SAP. why post this up now? I'm feeling motivated. This one goes out to all o' ya frosty jelsa shippers. x) **

***oh, and yeah, I'm talking about the same Nod from Epic. Doesn't he look like the love child of Flynn and Rapunzel? Or am I just going insane? **

* * *

_The Baby Project _

_Epilogue: Can't complain about much these days_

* * *

"Ugh! He's SO ANNOYING!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched my daughter slam her phone on the counter, and storm over to me with her arms crossed.

"Geez, what's the matter Chrystal?"

She narrowed her eyebrows at me. "What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER? It's that jerk, Nod*! He pisses me off every single damn day, always throwing spitballs at my hair! Whenever I turn around, he just smirks at me like he didn't do anything!" Her face was seething with anger, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

I sighed. Nod is Rapunzel and Eugene's boy, and those two have been friends since elementary once we moved into Burgess. She reminds me so much of her mother when she gets angry at him—I couldn't stop the wave of nostalgia passing through me. And… I was a little afraid of her, right then. She never looked so intimidating before. She clutched a box of Oreos in her hands.

Outside, the blizzard knocked down a streetlamp. It's been snowing for the past few weeks, and I think I'm gonna go insane if I'm stuck one more day with my pregnant wife and deranged teenage daughter.

"Okay, first… put the cookies down. You're breaking them."

Chrystal grumbled to herself, probably muttering curses towards Nod again, and slammed the box on the counter. She turned to me now but she wasn't at all happy. "There. What?"

I pulled her into a hug. "Second, I went through the same thing when I was your age. You're just a little fish in a big pond, Chrystal, there's going to be much more irritating people than Nod out there and you're going to need him when times get rough."

She wiped away her tears. "Really? What happened to you, dad?"

"Well…" _sheesh, where do I start? _"Your mother wasn't very accepting of me when we were kids. I was on Finn's side of the story, actually, to sum things up."

Chrystal gave me a look that asked 'seriously?', and raised her blonde eyebrow, much like Elsa would. I nodded and led her towards the table, where we sat down. "Yeah, kind of hard to believe, huh? But, see… I was only like that because she shut me out, when your grandparents passed away. I was afraid, and so was she. We let ourselves believe for the longest time that nothing would be healed, and we would always be like this. Separated—a wall was built up. I regret many of the things I said to her back then. I don't want you to go through the same thing we had to, sweetie."

My daughter had calmed down a bit then, and gave me a sympathetic glance. "So that's why mom sometimes locks herself in her room when… _that day_ rolls around?"

I nodded, and shook my head quickly after that. "Besides the point. What I'm trying to say is, give Nod a chance to show his true colors—he's probably dealing with the same things you are, and you'll never know unless you talk to him. He's a good kid, Chryssie, better than some of the hooligans you've brought home from dates last year."

Chrystal flushed a bright, angry red. "Dad! He just had a tattoo on his arm!"

"And piercings! You know how your mother feels about those sorts of things," it was clear that we were both fed up with the conversation by now, so I let out an annoyed chuckle and waved her off. "Alright, you've had an earful. Get out of here." She rolled her eyes at me and was about to storm off like she normally does, but she wrapped her arms around me in a hug, whispering 'I love you, daddy' into my ear. I kissed her cheek in return, smiling.

I frowned as I watched her go, thinking back to the years that have passed. Since that fateful day, I never lost sight of Elsa. She was always in my arms, and I always stood up for her whenever someone decided to give her a hard time. I guess the drama didn't really catch onto us until a few months later Anna tearfully announced that she was pregnant, and needed her sister's help more than ever. That was a tough year for everyone. Hans moved away without saying anything to her, leaving Kristoff to support the little red-head. They had grown so close, perhaps even closer than the two sisters, and I gave props to the guy for taking a stand. He had convinced her to keep the baby –well, more like pleaded- and they married after high school, because he couldn't see his life without anybody else. Elsa accepted his proposal without hesitation.

It's ironic that we actually had a girl after we married, and the fact that the plastic one didn't give us any advice at all. Chrystal was a nightmare when she was a baby, and those sleepless nights had no comparison over the ones when we were younger. Still, at least we had most of the stuff when we went to _Baby's R Us._ That came in handy more than I thought it would.

I heard a yawn from behind me, and I turned around to see the woman in question, her hands largely wrapped around her stomach. She was around three months pregnant with our second child, but I still can't believe I was brave enough to open up to her, all those years back. I smiled at her.

"Hey," I said, walking over, "You okay? You slept seven hours today. I tried waking you up this morning, but you mumbled 'pull me out of bed and I'll kill you.' Kinda harsh considering I'm your husband and all."

She rolled her eyes at me, hiding her face in my shoulder. "Leave me alone. I feel like crap, it's fucking _cold,_ and I just came down for something to eat."

"Ooookay." I muttered, backing off from her. Scary pregnant Elsa is bad for health. But, there was something about her this time that I couldn't walk away from, causing me to sigh and wrap my arms around her.

"Jack!" She hissed, jutting her elbows into my stomach. I chuckled at her and kissed her neck.

"Not moving," I stubbornly announced, "What did the doctor tell you yesterday? Is everything alright?"

She stopped fighting me and sighed, putting her head on the counter.

"Didn't quite catch that."

"I…" She muttered the last part again, so I turned her around to face me. She had tears prickling the edges of her eyes now. She sniffed.

"Hey, you in there," I said, going down to my knees so I could address our baby. "You're making mommy upset, and that's not right. You're probably hungry right now—would you like some food? I can make dinner. I was planning on having it with the rest of the family, but… I'm worried about you more."

She giggled and wiped her eyes. "It's not his fault, honey. It can't be when there's two of him in there."

I glanced up at her in surprise. "T-two…?"

"Jack," she continued, "Morning sickness is a bitch to get through, I can't get out of bed anymore. I gained twenty pounds in the last week and I didn't even eat anything. I'm just so tired, and none of my old maternity clothes fit me," she sniffed, "Doc said we're having twins."

"Twins." I repeated, seeing double of everything in my mind's eye now. Two more beds. Two dozen sets of diapers. Two baby strollers. Two times the trouble. Oh god… Elsa had broken out of my grasp and made her way towards the couch, sobbing.

I blinked a few times to stop my head from spinning, but everything was still focused on the giant number two. A happy smile spread across my face as I walked over, and hopped onto the couch next to her.

"I-I'm so scared, Jack. I-I-I really am. I'm scared I won't be able to handle it this time…"

"Yes, yes Elsa, you will," I told her firmly, wrapping my arms around her tight. "We've been through so much together, and handling double the fun will be a piece of cake." I thought for a moment as she continued to cry into my chest, and my eyes grew wide. "I think you need a little reminder of how amazing you are."

"Oh… come on…" she sniffed, but I didn't listen to her, and flicked on the TV with the remote. That old video from senior year played for her, and soon enough we were laughing at the old times again. I always meant what I said when I tell her those things, and I will continue to do it, even to my last dying breath. Because I believe, despite what the world may throw at us, we'll all be okay.

She smiled as she snuggled up close to me, and I wrapped my arms around her large stomach. "Thanks..." she mumbled while being half-asleep, causing me to chuckle; I took a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah. I love you too."

** THE END**


	11. Chapter 11

**heyo everybody! finally, finally got this done. x3 and your eyes aren't deceiving you, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the fun! **

* * *

_The Baby Project_

_BLOOPERS, OUTTAKES, AND INTERVIEWS_

* * *

**Chapter one- The scene where the alarm clock goes off, and Elsa tries to shut it down. Unsuccessfully, the first try. **

_3…. 2….. 1… ready, and, action! _

I moaned as the annoying ringing began pounding in my ears, and the director's harsh whisper filled the room.

"Hit it with your fist, Elsa!"

Behind him was the author of the story, with a sheet of paper covering her face as she tried to suppress her laughter.

I glared at him and reached over, but the first try I missed, slamming onto the nightstand. I let out a whimper and propped onto my elbow, trying again with the other fist.

It had the same effect, sadly. I grit my teeth as the laughter continued, and grabbed the alarm with both of my hands before smashing it to the ground, and plopped my head back onto the pillow.

"… hang on, was that supposed to happen?" Anna spoke, and Tiana slapped her head.

The director groaned. "CUT!"

_Same scene, take two _

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep—**_

I waited for my sister to say her line, but when she didn't, I looked over my shoulder. She had her hands running through her hair and she was freaking out.

"Elsa, Elsa, get up! Uh… no, no, wait…. Uh… what's my line?"

Nikki gave her a flat look. "It's one of the few lines you have in the first chapter, and you forget it?"

"I was up all night at Hans! Do you know how annoying it is when you have to listen to him complain how he didn't get a major part in the story?! He wouldn't even let me practice my lines!"

The director looked over at her and shrugged, before motioning to the set. "Okay, once more from the top!"

**Chapter two- Scene where North explains the baby project, and the cart falls over. **

_Ready, take one. _

I glanced over as North wringed his hands together to start talking.

"Ah! Glad you're all here today. It's been a long time since we saw each other, yah? Well, now that we're here, I have a wonderful idea for all of you. It'll take the time of the rest of the course, and it'll be a partner project…." He giggled as he tried to pull out the cart from behind the chalk board, but the wheels got stuck, and everything toppled over. Babies supplies, magazines, and everything else that was in it sprawled onto the ground.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, come on! I just had that fixed this morning!"

Nikki shook her head and nodded to the director. "Can someone please help him out?"

**Interview- Elsa gets asked how it was to play her role in such a different setting, and what her first impression on Jack was. **

"Yes, if I'm honest with myself, it was very difficult. I was raised in solitary all my life and being surrounded by so many people was a bit… overwhelming. I fumbled over everything to get used to the whole 'high school setting', but thankfully everyone was so kind as to help me out. I remember when we first heard the news that Nikki was writing such a different genre –some of the other fics featuring us were a little overused, not to call anyone out- Anna and mine's mouth just dropped open, and it stayed like that for a good few hours."

"Heheh. I can just picture you like that." Jack chuckled, elbowing her. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Interesting. I even have just one more question, um, what was your first impression of Jack when you first met him?"

Jack expectantly leaned in closer to hear, a smirk on his face.

"I could tell… I could tell that I bit on more than I could ever chew. But it was such an amazing experience."

**Chapter three- Scene where Jack calls Elsa on the phone. **

I nearly peed myself as Elsa fumbled for the phone on the other side of the room, and I could tell she couldn't control her laughter either.

"_Hello, wait—wait! Oh my god, that just sounded so suggestive!" _

I bit my lip and fell to the floor, hands shaking. God, she kills me. "Elsa! Stop thinking dirty things!"

"_I—I wasn't! Shut up, Jack, I totally wasn't!" _she ran her fingers through her hair. _"If anything, I have you to blame!" _

"ME?!"

Nikki didn't even bother to hide her giggles as she leaned against the director, whose face was down casted by a look of boredom.

**Same chapter, scene where Jack explains everything he has done to help the baby. **

_Ready… and… action! _

"Did you… change its diaper?"

"How can a plastic doll go to the bathroom?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow. He then sniffed the air. "Okay, no, I don't have to."

"Did you try putting it to sleep?"

"There's no way this thing is tired. IT'S BEEN SCREAMING IT'S HEAD OFF FOR THE—pfft, ASDAFLK, whoo, gotta piece of hair stuck in my throat. Sorry."

I slapped my head.

_Okay, let's try this again. _

Jack had a weird look on his face after I screamed at him, and a prolonged silence soon occurred.

"I… uh…"

Laughter.

"Was I supposed to say something then?"

Nikki giggled, "In the original script yes, but we'll keep it."

**Outtake- This idea I really wanted to put in the story, but sadly it was too late, and my fingers were burning from typing so much. This is what happened as her friends were watching them at the ice skating rink. **

"Oh! Oh! They're rounding the corner!" Rapunzel exclaimed, hitting Merdia's shoulder.

"Who the hell says rounding?" Flynn asked.

"_Shh!"_

"Can you see 'em clearly? Whit are they doin' now, Punz?" The red-head asked, glancing at her.

"Aww! He's holdin' her hand!" Tiana giggled, a dreamy look on her face.

Hiccup slapped his head. "You guys are a bunch of girls."

Flynn nudged him. "I'm just here for the free food later." He said, nodding over to Rapunzel. Hiccup now had a disgusted look on his face.

Rapunzel suddenly started squealing, nearly cracking Flynn's hand from her excitement. "Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh! They're totally chatting it up! I told you guys they would make up! I told you! HAH!" She turned to Hiccup, "You owe me twenty!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What? No I don't!"

But Rapunzel held her ground. "Yes you do! Yes you do, last week, you said that if Elsa agrees to go on a date with Jack by the end of the month, I can have the twenty dollars you usually spend comic books for!"

"Aw, _shit…"_

Flynn chuckled and folded his arms. "Fork it over. She's not going to let it go."

The Viking grumbled as he looked through his pocket, all the while Tiana and Merdia –although they tried as quietly as they could– screamed that Jack and Elsa had started kissing.

**Chapter four- Scene where Elsa discusses Jack's fangirls. **

…_and… action! _

"So… you free this afternoon? We have to start baby shopping before it's too late."

"Well, I am, but I would prefer it if I stay home and do nothing."

"_Oh come on!_ What would I have to do for you to go on a date with me? Wouldn't it be so awesome, you know, you, with your arms around me…"

"And you, covered in my vomit." I giggled, "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not one of your crazy fangirls. Or, uh… what do they call themselves? Frostitutes, I think?"

Jack gave me a dubious look. "…. They have a name, now?"

We stared at each other for a long time before the quitting bell rang, and slapped our hands together.

"Whoo! We nailed it!"

He chuckled, "So, wanna get some coffee?"

"Nice try."

"Dangit."

**Chapter five- The famous kiss scene! Elsa and Jack had too much fun doing this. ;) **

_*grumbles* okay, take 143. How many times do you two have to mess up?! Ready… action! _

I laughed as I spun her around, nearly tripping over my feet, and leaned in closer to her.

"Y-your hands are on my waist!" She shrieked, her eyes twinkling with mirth. She had an adorable blush on her face as she whispered the next line.

I smirked at her. We've been doing this scene for the past two hours, and it's so hilarious to see the director's pissed off look every time. "Uh-huh… really? Now how did they get there?"

She mumbled my name as my lips crashed against hers, but this time, we fell over onto the car behind us. The force of both of our bodies were too much as the alarm suddenly went off, and Elsa laughed against my lips. I chuckled too, and the director's harsh yell didn't bother us as we continued to make out, right there on the set.

**Interview- Jack gets asked on his thoughts of love, and what's his favorite line from the whole story. **

"So, Jack," he began, chuckling as I fixed my position on the chair to be closer to Elsa. "This novel about you two just exploded, and Nikki wasn't expecting that at all—neither were you two, from the last time we talked together. Um, what are your thoughts on the relationship you had to play? You know, the fact that both characters slowly had feelings for each other, but they tried to admit it. Do you think that it's relatable in real life?"

I spoke up first, "The best part about this story is that there's no instant shipping. We both kind of… fell in love naturally, and in Elsa's case, it took her longer because she was just scared of letting herself go. It's amazing because she's grown so much –both outside the set and while we were acting- since she has such a strong character. She's built up… so much hate for him that it clouded her true feelings."

Elsa giggled. "Falling in love with your best friend is the most beautiful kind. It's really organic. And… it wasn't so much that they had a crush on another throughout the story, it's more that they respected one another. Then it slowly grew."

I smiled as she leaned her head against my shoulder. "Love takes time to blossom, Hans and Anna were thrown in to prove that. There's only one main kiss scene, but that's okay because relationships shouldn't be all about just that—it requires commitment, and understanding."

There was a pause as we were asked what my favorite line of the book was.

Elsa let out a fit of laughter. "I think when Vidia crashed into me at the lunch line. And I yell at her, um… what did I say?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Probably something along the lines of 'Oh my god, shut up, nobody likes you!' We've only done that shoot once because she was freaking out over it."

She rolled her eyes and hit my shoulder. "Okay, so, what's your line?"

I thought for a moment, and laughed. "I think it would have to be when we were going baby shopping, and the employee asks you when you were due to give birth."

Elsa turned red. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life!"

"It's hilarious because she wasn't even an actor." I snickered.

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
